The love we have will never be forgotten
by TVwhore
Summary: This story is based on the characters in the vampire diaries. Elena is human again and Damon no longer wants to be selfish with her so he compels her to forget about him and Stefan. But a year later under no so good circumstances Damon bumps into Elena again.
1. Let me go

_**I'm breaking free from these memories**_

_**Gotta let it go**_

_**just let it go**_

_**I've said goodbye set it all on fire**_

_**gotta let it go**_

_**just let it go**_

Things had gotten too out of hand now, Elena was finally human again which meant she could live a normal life now. Damon knew it was time to let her go but the only way for that to happen was to compel Elena to forget him and his brother, Stefan. He had to do it today before he changed his mind and was selfish again. Stefan had left Mystic Falls a couple of months back, Caroline was now living with Klaus in New Orleans and the only ones left here in Mystic falls now was Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Elena and himself. He just didn't belong here. He walked into his bedroom to find Elena in a deep sleep on his bed, her beautiful long brown hair spread out on the white clean pillow like a sleeping snow white but she wasn't dead and she didn't have short black hair. He sat down on the edge of his bed and with his finger he moved a strand of hair off from her face, her dark brown eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. The sun was bright today, well it was the start of summer, this would of been his 2nd summer with her. She sat up and stretched her arms out and yawned, she then leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips while smiling.

"So, what have you got planned for me today?" Elena giggled while running a hand through her hair.

Damon knew he couldn't tell her what he was planning to do with her tonight because he knows that she would stop him and start drinking vervain again. He was going to make sure his last day with Elena was special and end with no arguments. "I thought we could have a picnic in the park, since the sun is shinning bright today which would mean you could catch a tan that you have been dying for since becoming a human again." He replied, while smiling back at her.

"Great, I'm going to have a shower." Elena climbed out of the bed and wrapped the sheets around her naked body "Join me?" she smirked with a twinkle in her eye.

"There would be nothing more satisfying." Damon chuckled. He stood up and walked into the bathroom with her he watched her drop the bed sheet slowly to the ground to expose her beautiful body, which he could never get tired of seeing. She turned the shower on and climbed in.

"Are you going to stand there and check me out all day or are you going to come in and join me?" she smiled loving the way she made Damon feel.

After their shower they get dressed and go to the park, Damon lays down a blue and white checked blanket. Elena lays down on it with her sunglasses on. Damon sits down and opens up the brown wooden picnic basket and pulls out a bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses, he pours it into the two glasses and hands one to Elena who now sits up and smiles.

"Cheers." Elena bubbled. She sips the Champaign and lays back down.

"I love you, Elena. You that right?" Damon bursts out. Elena sits up and lowers her sunglasses, looks in his eyes and smiles big.

"I know and I love you too, Damon. Always." Elena replies, gives him a peck on the lips puts her sunglasses back on and lays back down.

The evening came ever so quickly today, but Damon knew why it did. It was because he never wanted this day to end but everything always come to an end. He stands up and helps Elena up who has caught a tan, folds the picnic blanket up and picks the basket up. Hand in hand they walk to his car, he puts the blanket and basket in the boot, he climbs in the drivers seat and drives back to the house. It's a nice silent drive back, when they walk back in the house Elena puts her sunglasses down on the desk and walks into the lounge lighting the fire. Damon watches her knowing it's time. Elena turns around to Damon standing right there and she jumps.

"Damon, you have me a fright." She sighs and watches his eyes search for her and then has a hold on them

"You haven't been drinking vervain again have you?" he questions already knowing the answer

"No, of course not. Why?" Elena then realises the only reason he would her that if he was going to compel her she steps back but he grabs hold of her "Damon, what are you going to do?"

"Elena, I love you so much. This is why I have to do this, why I have to make you forget me and Stefan. You can finally have a normal life again, grow old, have children. Never once wanting to become a vampire again. You are going to forget all about me and Stefan, you're going to be happy and not question anything that has happened in your life for the past years. When someone ever asks what happened to me or Stefan's you will tell them you moved on and are happy. You will forget all the feelings you ever felt for us and will even forget what we look like. These years will just feel like a dream. Goodbye Elena. Now go to sleep" Damon compels her and watches her body relax, she begins to fall but he catches her and carry's her upstairs and lays her down on their bed. He packs all his things and removes everything out the house linking him and Stefan. He then rings Jeremy, Bonnie, and Matt and tells them what he has done. They understand but think it was the wrong thing to do. Damon kisses Elena's forehead with a single tear falling down his face, he walks out the bedroom, down the stairs, takes one look around and leaves.


	2. Waiting for superman

_**She's out on the corner, trying to catch a glimpse **_

_**Nothing's making sense**_

_**She's been chasing an answer**_

_**A sign lost in the abyss this metropolis**_

_One year later_

Elena is sitting at a bar drinking a glass of whiskey, it always makes her feels happy, but she doesn't know why and has never questioned it. The bartender brings her over another one and Elena looks at him in confusion since she didn't order another one yet. He nods his head over to a man standing at the bar.

"He ordered it for you." The bartender explains

"Thanks." Elena picks up the drink at the man who just nods his head. Elena downs the her whiskey, this is her forth glass already and is already feeling tipsy. She picks up her bad and head to the toilet, once she's inside the toilet she splashes some water on herself when she looks back up she see's the man who ordered her that drink in the mirror standing behind her. She turns to leave feeling her heartbeat start to race, but the man stands in front of her and pushes Elena against the wall, she drops her bag. The man starts to forcefully kiss her, she hits him.

"Get off me!" Elena screams, the man grabs hold of her hands and pins them above her head. She starts crying "Let me go!" dodging her head away from his lips. She closes her eyes knowing what is going to happen next she swore at herself for not bringing someone out to drink with her. She then hears the bathroom doors open, she opens her eyes to see a man with dark hair with blazing eyes looking at them. Then in a split second he has threw the man off her and has him up against the wall with his hand around the man throats.

"The girl told you to let her go!" the stranger sneers, he let's go off the man and punches him in the stomach "Touch her again and you won't be seeing tomorrow." The man who just nearly rapped her runs out of the bathroom. Elena falls to the floor and brings her legs up to her chest and sobs. The man walks over to her and kneels down next to her and wipes away her tears.

"His gone now, and won't be bothering you again. Believe me." He whispers and stands up and helps her up, he bends down and picks up her bag and hands it to her "Are you okay?" he worried.

"I am now, thanks to you." Elena gives him a small smile and puts her bag over her shoulder, she looks into the guys eyes and something is so familiar about him but she can't remember why, she sticks her hand out for him to shake "I'm Elena."

"Damon." He shakes her hand with a smile, he never thought he would ever see her again, not in this lifetime anyways. But when he came into the bar and spot her and then spot that man follow her into the toilets he just couldn't leave her. What he wanted to know is why she is was here, in the middle of no where. A long way from Mystic Falls. "Let me take you home, it would make me feel a lot better knowing you got home safely."

"I don't live around here, only here for a break. Thanks for the offer but I don't think you want to drive to Mystic Falls just to make sure I get home safe." She gives him a small smile.

"It's only an hour or so away from here. I'm not taking no for an answer, let me drive you home. Back to Mystic Falls." Damon commands, he wondered what she needed a break from. It would be good to go home and see the old gang.

"I guess it would save me money." Elena smiles, they both walk out the bathroom and bar, Damon leads her to his car, Elena knows this car she's seen it in her dreams so many times. She shakes her head forgetting the thought and climbs in.

Damon climbs in the drivers seat, starts the engine and starts driving towards Mystic falls. In the corner of his eye he watches Elena looking up at the sky looking up at the stars, a shooting star shoots by. "Make a wish." Damon suggests, he watches Elena close her eyes and when she re opens them she looks at him "So what did you wish for?" he questioned.

"Now if I told you what I wished for it won't come tree." Elena smiled and looks back outside the window

After an hour of driving, they past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, Damon smiles not really believing he is coming back to Mystic Falls after he promised himself he wouldn't. He then remembered that he had to pretend that he didn't know where she lived. He asked her for directions and he drove to his old house, when he pulled up outside the house he sighed. He notice another car in the drive way and wondered who's car it was. Elena unbuckled her belt and looked at him.

"Would you like to come in? After all the trouble I've put you through tonight?" Elena asked

"No trouble at all, Elena. Sure, I would love too." Damon climbed out of the car and looked up at his mansion which he hadn't seen in a year and thought he would never see again, he turns and faces Elena "So, is anyone in?" he asks

"Yeah, my brother, his girlfriend, and my daughter." Elena replies and walks into the house. Damon couldn't believe that she had a daughter, she moved on quickly. But then again he did make her forget about him and Stefan. It did break his heart though, he shouldn't be here, he could leave right now, get in the car and rive off without looking back. But he was curious. He walks into the house, he doesn't know where Elena has gone, he walks into the lounge to see Bonnie sitting on the sofa, he has one more chance to leave but he doesn't and he takes one step forward and the floorboard creeks, Bonnie turns around and drops her glass of drink she is holding which smashes on the ground. Damon smirks and crosses his arms.

"Look's like you have seen a ghost little anchor." Damon chuckles, he watches Bonnie blink and couple of times and then rub her eyes. She walks up to him and touches his face, then slaps him hard across the face which surprises him.

"Don't look too surprise. What are you doing here Damon? You promised you wouldn't come back, you can't just can't walk out of her life and come back in it whenever you want!" Bonnie hisses.

"It wasn't my choice, if I didn't step in she would of got rapped!" he sneers which takes her by surprise "This year has felt like a million years, don't you know how hard it was for me to give her up and leave her! She's lucky because she didn't have to feel the pain I did. I'm just here to drop her off then I'm going, she looks happy and she told me she has a kid. Who's the father?" he asks. Bonnie looks down.

"You deserve to know, the child is yours Damon. She fell pregnant the day after you left. I don't know how it happened but it did. That child is yours. We have tried getting in contact with you but you kept blowing off our calls and kept getting a new phone. She's half vampire and half human. One more thing Elena still remembers all about vampires and all that supernatural stuff." Bonnie whispers, her eyes wander to where Elena is standing looking at Bonnie in confusion.

"You know him?" Elena asks, Damon turns around and faces her.


	3. Tenerife Sea (Chapter 3)

**We are surrounded by all these lies**

**and people who talk to much **

**You got the kind of look I'm your eyes**

**'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need **

Bonnie looked at Elena and nodded "Yes, I know Damon. His an old family friend, I met him when I went and stayed at my dads during the summer last year." Bonnie looked back at Damon who had seemed to still be shocked by the news she just gave him.

"Wow, what a small world. Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked Bonnie

"His upstairs with Angel, you know him he treats her like she's his daughter." Bonnie smiles at Elena.

"I better get going, it was nice meeting you Elena. It was nice seeing you again Bonnie." Damon states

Damon starts to walk towards the front door when someone grabs his arm, he slowly turns back around to find Bonnie with a stern look on her face. Just then steps come from the stairs, Damon looks up and sees Jeremy walking down the stairs carrying a 3 month old baby. Jeremy locks eyes with Damon and stops still with wide eyes. "Don't you dare walk out of this house without meeting your daughter." Bonnie hisses. Elena walks over to the stairs confused by Jeremy expression and takes Angel off of him and walks back into the living room. Jeremy walks down the rest of the stairs with anger in his eyes, pure anger.

"Don't make me go all hunter like on you, Damon. What are you doing here?! You was supposed to never look back. She's happy. Now leave." Jeremy growls.

Damon ignores Jeremy, pulls away from Bonnie's grip. He slowly walks back into the living room to Elena cradling the baby girl in her arms, he sits down next to her and looks down at the baby she is the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world that he has ever seen in his whole life. Elena looks up at him smiling her long eyelashes fluttering "Do you have kids?" Elena asks him. Damon doesn't know how to answer that since he does now know he has a kid the little baby girl Elena is holding but she can't know that so he shakes his head. "Would you like to hold her?" Elena asks him raising an eyebrow. Damon can hear Bonnie and Jeremy bickering in the hallway with his vampire hearing. Damon smiles at her and nods, she slowly places the baby girl in his arms. Damon looks down at Angel, he remembers Bonnie say that name earlier and what a name she has because to him she is an angel the prettiest one he has ever seen.

"She's beautiful, Elena." Damon says not taking his eyes off Angel.

Elena nods, she doesn't know why but she feels completely safe around Damon and trusts him with her life even though he is a stranger to her something in her heart tells her something different. She watches Angel fall asleep in Damon's arms. After a couple of minutes Elena stands up "I better take her to bed." She takes a sleeping Angel off of Damon and walks out of the living room.

Jeremy storms into the living room "You need to leave now, you've seen Angel and now you can leave." Jeremy demands

Damon stands up and faces the boy "I'm not leaving, this is my house. How about you leave?" Damon sneers.

"What you going to do Damon compel Elena's memories back? She will hate you! She would never let you be apart of Angel's life. You took memories away that were not yours to take. I won't let you ruin my nieces life either." Jeremy snaps.

Before Damon can do or say anything Bonnie walks in "Stop this now, both of you. Tyler will be back soon and I doubt he will want you being here, Damon. I think you should leave, you wanted Elena to live her life now let her." Bonnie States.

Damon lifts an eyebrow "What's this got to do with wolf boy?" Damon asks.

"His Elena's boyfriend and Angels adoptive dad." Jeremy smirks.


	4. Like I Can (Chapter 4)

_**Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?**_

_**When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul **_

_**There may be lovers who hold out their hands**_

_**But they'll never love you like I can, can, can**_

Tyler POV:

Tyler walked in to the house from going groceries shopping with a couple of bags in his hands. He closes the door and walks in the living room to Jeremy and Bonnie's back to him but then they turn to face him. Jeremy has a smirk across his face and moves to the side to show there Raven hair man who he thought he would never be seeing again, not here, not now. Damon Salvatore. Mixed emotions run throughout his whole body; worry, anger, and jealousy of knowing that Damon would always be Elena's true love. Tyler looks Damon straight in the eyes, his obviously back because his found out able Angel but he isn't going to let Damon take Elena or Angel away from him, this was his family now and he would protect them from Damon. Before Tyler can say anything he hears someone walking down the stairs, looks over to see Elena who is smiling at him but the smile doesn't fully reach her eyes. It never does. Tyler gives her a small smile, his muscles tensing, he watches her walk into the living room and placing her hand on his arm reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm sorry an out earlier." She says apologetically obviously not noticing the tension around the room. "It's okay." Tyler says looking back towards Damon. Elena looks over at Damon "Oh yeah, babe this is Damon he kind of saved my life." She stated without blinking. Tyler raised an eyebrow "Is that so? How did he do that?" Tyler asks her turning back to face her and she puts her head down, that's when he finally smells the alcohol. He feels like his about to flip out "So while I was looking after our daughter you went out drinking again?!" Tyler growls.

Damon POV:

Before he knows what he is doling he is standing in front of Elena looking Tyler straight in the eye with no emotions. Like hell was he going to let Tyler talk to his Elena like that, his daughter? He knows fully well that Angel isn't his. Damon knew from that moment he wasn't leaving, he was going to fight for his daughter and the women he loves, the person he never should have left. Damon hears Bonnie take a confused Elena out of the room leaving him, Tyler, and Jeremy alone. Damon never once takes his eyes off from Tyler. After a few moments Jeremy coughs, Tyler looks at him but Damon doesn't. "Look let's all calm down here and talk like adults." Jeremy suggests. Damon takes a seat on his favourite chair, Tyler sits on the sofa with his fists clenched, and Jeremy sits down next to Tyler.

Elena's POV:

Elena doesn't understand what just happened but obviously this Damon guy knew everyone except her, but why? How does he know her best friend, her brother, and her boyfriend something just doesn't make sense and the way Damon just quickly put himself between Tyler and herself it just didn't make sense none of it made any sense. Elena watched Bonnie walks over to the alcohol cabinet and pulls out a bottle of bourbon, then grabs two glasses and places it in front of her "What's going on Bonnie?" Elena asked Bonnie. Bonnie pours the Bourbon into Elena's glass "Ever wondered why you find comfort in bourbon?" bonnie ask Elena. What a weird question to ask "not really Bon." Elena says taking a sip of her bourbon. "What would you say if I told you that you know that guy out there." Elena raises an eyebrow "Damon? I would say you're crazy because I think I would remember a good looking guy like him Bon Bon." Elena giggles but Bonnie's face is serious. "Wait, your being serious. How do I know him and how comes I don't remember?" Elena asks placing her glass down.

Bonnie POV:

Bonnie had always felt guilty keeping the truth away from Elena she never thought it was right for Damon to leave and once they found out Elena was pregnant she even found a witch to do a locators spell but Damon obviously found a witch to do a spell to keep him hidden. Bonnie lifted her head up to look at Elena, maybe she shouldn't be the one to tell her but she couldn't keep lying to her friend it was even harder now that Damon was now back and probably had no intentions of leaving. "What would you say if I told you that you was deeply in love with Damon?" Bonnie watched Elena's eyes widen even more and spit her drink out "Bonnie you're confusing me, I've never met Damon before, I hardly know him so how would I have been madly in love with him? Unless his what, a vampire and he compelled me. . ." Elena drifted off. Bonnie notice how it must have dawned on her "That man in there is Damon Salvatore, this place is his house, he was the love of your life and you was the love of his long life. That man in there is the father of your daughter." Bonnie burst out. She watched Elena's expression change and before she could stop her she watched her go storming back into the living room. Bonnie sighed and walked behind her.

Damon POV:

After calmly talking to Jeremy and Tyler he found out what had happened after he left, Elena was confused about how she got pregnant so Tyler stepped in and had told her that they slept together that summer when they was both drunk after a party. Tyler then decided that he would do the right thing and carried on with the lie making Elena believe he was the father and they both decided to get into a relationship and eventually fell in love with each other. But after Angel was born Elena went through a depression stage and turned to drink mainly bourbon. They was just about to discuss about what would happen now when Elena marches into the room, right up to Damon and slaps him right across the face, in surprise he watches Elena then turn to Tyler who is now standing and slaps him hard across the face "I thought you loved me, but all you have done is lie to me throughout this whole relationship." Elena shouts at Tyler. Damon stands up "Elena, calm down. This isn't his fault its mine." Damon says softly. She then turns to him "You're right this is your fault! But I don't even know who you are all I know is that I want you and him. . ." she points to Tyler "Out of my house now!" she screams. Damon didn't know what to do but he then hears Angel start to cry from upstairs.

Elena POV:

Elena was furious, confused and upset. She wanted them all out of her house, she saw Tyler start to make his way to the stairs "Don't you dare! I don't want you anywhere near my baby. Get out now." Elena said with gritted teeth. She could hear her daughter crying but she wouldn't tend to her unless they was all out of her house. "Elena, lets me sensible here. You've been drinking, let me just go and calm her down." Tyler pleaded. Elena had, had enough she walked up to Tyler, opened the front door and pushed him outside she then faced the rest of them "GET OUT!" she screamed at them. She watched Jeremy look Bonnie in concern but Bonnie told him to just leave, Jeremy grabbed his jacket and keys leaving the house. She watched Damon look at Bonnie and then Bonnie sadly shook her head and walked over towards the door and Elena "I wanted to tell you Elena." She whispered. "But you didn't, just please leave." Elena says without looking at her. Bonnie then leaves. Angel was still crying upstairs "By the time I come back down I want you gone." Elena says looking at Damon. She then walks up the stairs into her room and gets Angel out of her cot and starts to rock her softly. As soon as she hears the front door she collapses on the bed with Angel in her arms and cries. Everyone she knows has lied to her "I won't ever lie to you, Angel." She whispers. She hears a tap on the bedroom window, Elena rolls her head over to see a black crow at the window and a memory flashes across her eyes. The first time she ever entered this house a crow came flying in and when she turned around Damon was there. "Go away, Damon." She whispers.


	5. Blank Space (Chapter 5)

_**So it's going to be forever or it's gonna go down in flames**_

_**You can tell me when it's over**_

_**If the high was worth the pain**_

The next day

(Elena POV)

Elena put Angel in her crib after feeding and changing her, for once in such a long time there was this peaceful but strange silence through the house. She walked down the stairs to knock on the door just when she thought she could finally have time to think someone coms a ruin it. She answers the door to find Bonnie standing there, Elena just wanted to slam the door in her face but she knew deep down she needed to hear her explanation this was Bonnie after all her best friend. The one person who wouldn't lie to her without a reason. Elena looked down to see she had box in her hand. "Can I come in?" Bonnie asks. Elena nods and lets her walk in closing the door afterwards and following her into the living.

Bonnie slowly opens the box and starts to pull out diaries, pictures, and objects "I kept this box in case one day I couldn't take it any longer and told you the truth. This box his filled up with your things Elena, yours and Damon things. There is another couple of boxes but this one is mainly the things with Damon in." Bonnie sits down with a framed picture in her lap. Elena walks over with her arms crossed to see the picture contains her and Damon. She feels the hurt in her heart but she doesn't know why since she doesn't even remember him. She looks so happy, he looks so happy so why did he leave. Elena slowly walks towards Bonnie and the box and sits down next to her "I've never seen you has happy as you did with him, not even with Tyler. I think a part of you always knew something was missing or something just wasn't right and things didn't match up." Bonnie says handing her the framed photo. Elena runs her finger over it "If we was so happy why did he compel my memories away, why did he leave?" Elena asks.

"They are questions you need to ask him, but the main reason he did what he did was because he loved you so much and wanted you to have a normal human life, he wanted you to get everything you wanted. He wanted you to have the life he could never have with you." Bonnie stood up and grabbed one of Elena's old journals out of the box and handed it to her "Just for one second, please try and remember." Bonnie asks her

"Try and remember what? How can I remember if my memories have been taken?" Elena groans

"Remember what it feels like, all of those memories can disappear from your mind but not your heart, remember what it feels like to see him, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Just try and remember because I know for a fact those memories are still in there but are just hiding and you haven't digged through your mind enough." With that said Bonnie walked out of the house leaving Elena alone with the box full of memories she can't remember.

Elena picked up a picture of her and Damon the sign behind them saying 'Miss Mystic Falls Dance' she spots Caroline the background and smiles. Elena realises that she misses Caroline more then she thought she did, sighing she looks back at herself smiling. Elena tries to remember something, anything, and then it hits her like a truck. Her standing on the top of the Lockwood staircase and Damon standing at the bottom but something wrong someone else should be there but there he is saving the day again. Elena drops the picture back on the table and runs a hand through her hair "None of this makes any sense." She whispers to herself. She tips everything out of the box and comes across a letter address to her, Elena slowly opens it and starts to read.

_Dear Elena, if you are reading this either someone has spilled the beans about me and you want to know who exactly I am or someone has taken my compulsion away, or my plan is ruined and you turned into a vampire again without me even there, if so I am sorry. I know they were not my memories take but I done the right thing if you aren't a vampire, if I never have taken them memories away you never would of let me do the right thing and that was letting you go, to go and live a normal human life. To have children, have a family, and grow old without having the constant reminder that if you stayed with me you would eventually be a vampire again. I love you too much to let that happen. If you are reading this with every memory back I truly hope you will forgive me and realise that I thought I was doing the right thing. Don't ever think that what I done didn't kill me because it did it is still killing me now. I love you, Elena Gilbert. Goodbye._

_Damon Salvatore _

_X_

Elena closed the letter and placed it on the table that's when she realised that her cheek were damp from her tears. She didn't know exactly why she was crying but her heart hurt. Elena had seen and heard enough she wanted to remember, and she wanted to remember now. She grabbed her phone and rang someone.

"It's Elena, I need a favour. I will meet you there tonight."

Later that night

After dropping Angel off round Bonnie's she made her way to wickery bridge, she spotted the blonde standing there. Elena watched Caroline turn around with a huge smile they both ran to each other and hugged each other.

"Elena, its been too long!" Caroline smiled big pulling away looking at her friend

"I know, how is life with Klaus?" Elena smirked

"You know him, over protective of me. Actually his here, I hope you don't mind," Caroline looks down

"Actually, I'm glad he came, Damon's back. Don't act dumb Caroline I know you know him. Everyone does." Elena states.

"His back? What? Why? He promised me he wouldn't come back." Caroline says

"It doesn't matter, but what does matter is that I want my memories back. Now." Elena admits

Caroline was just about to protest when Klaus made an appearance out of no where.

"Well, that is something I can help with." Klaus smirks

"Elena, are you sure?" Caroline asks concern all over her face

"Make me remember, Klaus." Elena says ignoring Caroline and looking at Klaus.

Klaus takes hold of Elena's face and starts to compel her

"Elena, I want you to remember everything about the Salvatore brother, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore. I want you to remember everything that happened since the first time you met both of them. You will remember every second, every minute, and every day spent with them."

Elena's eyes close and like a truck every memory comes back

_Damon and Elena's first meeting, Damon compelling her to forget their meeting, Elena meeting Damon again at her house, no the Salvatore boarding house, her whole relationship with Stefan while falling in love with Damon, The Miss Mystic Falls dance, Damon saving her over and over again, their road trips, Elena realising she was in love with Damon on her birthday when he gave her back her vervain neckless, turning into a vampire, being sired to Damon, the kisses, the I love you's, their first and last summer together, and finally Damon telling her to forget everything about him and Stefan._

The last thing Elena remembers before passing out, feeling her brain on fire, and her heart broken.

"Damon." Elena whispers has she passes out.


	6. Shouldn't Come Back (Chapter 6)

'_**Maybe you shouldn't come back, maybe you shouldn't come back to me**_

_**Tired of being sad, tired of being mad, baby**_

_**Stop right now, you'll only let me down.'**_

**2 weeks later**

**Elena POV**

Elena watched the sun rise through the bedroom window, she rolled over to look at the clock, another night where she only got 2 hours sleep over the past two weeks, she wasn't sleeping properly because she kept having a dream about the night Damon left her, she would wake up in tears and a circle of sweat. Her watery eyes slowly closed of tiredness but her memories started flashing in front of her again, she quickly opened her sore eyes feeling a part of herself break every time she remembered the night Damon ruined everything, the day she realised she wanted to spend forever with him, the day she was truly happy again, he then ruined it by compelling her, making her forget all about him. She run a hand through her flat, un brushed greasy hair. She then leant over to the bed side table grabbing her phone, switching it on to find her message box full of new messages again, missed calls, and her voicemail box full once again by of Damon. Elena never read or listened to any of the messages and deleted them straight away before switching her phone back off and placing it back on the bedside table. Since she woke up 2 weeks ago with all her memories back she moved herself and Angel into Caroline's old house, where only Caroline could invite people in and luckily Damon had never been one of them to be invited into the home. Though he hasn't stopped trying to get hold of Elena, apart from blowing her phone up with text messages, phone calls, and emails he has also been writing letters and been posting them through Caroline's letter box. His also been living out on Caroline's front porch trying to convince Caroline to let him in, which obviously she wouldn't do unless Elena told her she could. Elena hears a knock of the bedroom door and sits up.

"Come in." she calls out knowing it will only be Caroline, Bonnie or Klaus.

Klaus walks into the bedroom which surprises her since she hasn't seen him since he compelled her memories back, she notices him carrying a tray of food and a glass of orange juice in. Elena smirks she would never of dreamed Klaus Mikaelson would bring her breakfast to bed. Klaus catches her smirking and frowns a crease appearing on his forehead.

"Don't think you're special. Caroline had to run out to get some shopping and begged me to bring you breakfast." He states placing the tray in front of her before making his way out.

"Klaus? Do you think I am being overdramatic, should I just forgive him?" Elena asks the original

Klaus turns around and faces her

"I think you're dealing with it your own way, everyone deals with things differently. For example I deal with my problems by being violent. If Caroline never forgave me for the horrid things I have done we wouldn't be here now. You will end up forgiving him Elena but you probably wont be able to trust him again and even if you want to trust him again it is going to take some time." He points out before turning away from her.

"Thanks." Elena nods and smiles for the first time in two weeks.

Once Klaus walls out she eats her breakfast, afterwards she gets out of the bed and has a shower. She climbs out the shower and looks in the mirror she's much skinner from not eating properly and her eyes are raw red, swollen from all the crying and not getting enough sleep. For the first time in two weeks she gets dressed into proper clothes instead of putting her pjs back on. She brushes her now wet but clean hair up into a pony tail.

"I am Elena Gilbert and. . ." Elena trails off talking to herself in the mirror.

She closes her eyes

"Buck up Elena, things happen, they happen for a reason. Get over it already." She whispers to herself.

She opens her eyes and walks out of room into the living room to find Caroline playing with Angel while Klaus unpacks the shopping. She must have come back while Elena was in the shower. Caroline and Klaus both stop doing what they are doing and look at Elena. Caroline's mouth turns into a big smile obviously because Elena has finally left the bedroom after two weeks. Elena looks down at Angel who has grown so much over the two weeks, she walks over to her and picks her up cuddling her and kisses her forehead. Caroline is just about to say something when there is banging on the door, Elena knows who it is straight away. Klaus walks towards the door.

"Don't. Let me." Elena says to him while passing Angel to Caroline show is wide eyed staring at her.

"Need to face him sooner or later." Elena says to her, she walks past Klaus and to the door. She takes hold of the handle, feeling her heart race fasten, taking a deep breath she opens the door. The sunlight blinds her eyes at first but soon they adjust to see a scruffy, ill Damon. Obviously he hasn't been drinking any blood. Elena doesn't know what she wants to do more slap him or feed him. Damon is obviously in shock of seeing her answering the door after two weeks.

"You don't look well." Damon sadly says to her

"Neither do you. What do you want Damon?" Elena asks him feeling a tad insulted

"I need to explain to do you why I done it." Damon states

"I know why you done it, Damon." Elena says crossing her arms over her chest

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I never should have left." He apologetically says

"Sorry for what exactly?" Elena asks anger building up inside of her "Sorry for what fighting for me to just let me go? Sorry for making me fall in love with you just for you to run away? Or are you slurry for compelling me without my permission? Or was it for taking MY memories away? Maybe you're sorry for leaving me to bring up our daughter on my own? Or are you sorry for letting me live a fake life for the past year? Are these the reasons you're sorry for? Oh no I think you're more sorry about that you got caught out and that now my memories are back, because that's how selfish you're Damon. I hate you." Elena sneers at the end she watches his eyes go from sadness to guilt to shocked. "That's right I hate you. Maybe your shouldn't of come back. My life was better when you wasn't here. I fell in love with Tyler Lockwood a boy who has been my friend since I was a child, I brought a beautiful litter girl into the world, I am human. I have a family. Mu life is so much better without you in it." She lies knowing it would hurt him to hear that. Elena closes the door in his face before she starts crying and takes it all back, the last thing she sees in his face is a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I did the right thing." She whispers to herself trying to convince herself before bursting out in tears Caroline runs over to her after pasting Angel to Klaus and hold Elena.

**Damon POV**

Damon stares at the now closed door again, feeling heartbroken. He could easily lash out at someone right now but he knows he deserves everything she said. He never should of taken her memories, that was selfish of him. He wipes away the single tear that was rolling down his cheek, with his vampire hearing he hears Elena's sobs. He closes his eyes wishing he could take all this hurt and pain away from her. He walks down the porch steps and gets into his car, he hits the steering wheel with his hands. After a little while he picks up his phone and dials someone.

"It's me, Damon. I am back in Mystic Falls. Meet at the Grill." Damon then hangs up.

He starts the car and drives to the grill to meet the person.


End file.
